The case of the new inhabitants
by GothicRainbowGrenade
Summary: Two very strange girls move into 221C Baker Street. The story is better than this summary, so don't be discouraged too soon. Sherlock/OC/John and possibly Jim/OC
1. Unexpected Guests

Amy nearly felt her arms pop out of her sockets as she tried to lift the huge box filled with her physics textbooks. She dreaded the thought of having to carry it up two flights of stairs to her new apartment in London. 221C Baker Street.

The person who had previously rented out the space had been more than eager to get out of the space. Even at the low price, it was still way too much for her to pay all by herself only just having left Uni.

She considered working overtime, but she worked out that to keep up with the rent she would have to work eleven hours a day. Hence the gangly person attempting to balance a computer keyboard on her head so she could carry a partly-broken computer hard drive.  
Amy rolled her eyes at her friend JJ, who was covering half of the rent.  
"So why was the previous lodger so quick to move out?" JJ asked, putting a red wire between her teeth.  
"I honestly have no idea." Amy replied, making her way past apartment 221B and up the stairs to 221C,  
"Something about neighbours disrupting the peace."  
"Hurnnngh." Was all JJ could say with a wire in her mouth, walking past to the open door of the depressingly bare apartment.

Amy dumped her box on the ground, looking up at her friend.  
"I guess we need some furniture." Amy said.  
"Pfft," JJ said," furniture is overrated. Besides who even needs a table?"  
"Or chairs, or pictures, or desks. Where will I do my studying?" Amy asked, still in the doorway.  
JJ pulled out a battered old rug from the depths of one of her boxes. She laid it on the ground with a flourish, eyeing Amy as though expecting a round of applause.  
"No." Amy said, heading down to the front lobby. Luckily for her, Amy had bought a few necessary furniture pieces from Ikea the previous day. As she was attempting to get the boxes up the stairs, she spotted the door of 221B open and she couldn't help but overhear the voices from inside.  
"No, John. I will not be neighbourly!" The first voice said.  
"Sherlock! It's the nice thing to do." Said the second voice, who Amy presumed to be John.  
"If they want to know us, they will come in their own time. Sherlock said stubbornly.

Amy heard John sigh and she began to hurry up the steps.  
"Oh sorry!" Said a sandy haired man wearing an awesome jumper," You must be the new neighbour?"  
Amy smiled slightly.  
"My friend JJ and I. I'm Amy." She said shaking his hand.  
"John." John replied,"Can I help you with those boxes?"  
"Umm, okay." Amy said.  
"So...where are you from. Your accent's very unusual."  
"Ireland. Then Scotland."  
"And your flatmate?"  
"Scotland."

"Well Amy. I hope to see you around. My roommate Sherlock is a bit...antisocial."John said, placing the box on the floor, "If he tries to deduce you, just ignore him."  
"Deduce me?" Amy asked, unsure if she had heard properly.  
"You'll see if you meet him." John said.  
"Oh, okay."  
"HEY AMY, I THINK I BROKE THE-oh, hey." JJ said, sticking her head round the corner, catching sight of John.  
"JJ, this is John-?" Amy started.  
"Watson."  
"He and Sherlock are living below us."  
"Do you have wifi?" JJ asked.  
Amy groaned internally. She had just made friends with John. Now JJ was going to scare him off.  
"Ummm... Yes?" John replied, a little confused.  
"Oh, that's good." JJ said abruptly getting up and carrying her laptop out the room and down the stairs.  
John frowned in confusion.  
"Sorry I should have said. JJ is a bit...eccentric." Amy said trying to find the right words.

"DO YOU MIND, I AM TRYING TO WORK!" Sherlock's voice came from downstairs.  
"SO AM I!" Cried JJ, equally loud.  
Amy and John exchanged a look and hurried down the stairs. JJ was standing on John's sofa, laptop in one hand and hard disk in the other. Sherlock was standing on his sofa with what appeared to be a brain in a jar.  
"Oh God...JJ, get down." Amy cried in exasperation.  
"No. I'm in the perfect spot." JJ said calmly, stepping onto the back of the sofa.  
"John, get them out, I have to work." Sherlock said. John rolled his eyes.  
"Is that a brain in a jar?" Amy asked.

Sherlock locked eyes with her for a split second, and Amy's breath hitched.  
"You know, you could always work in the forensics lab in St Barts." Sherlock said out of the blue. JJ stopped her wifi dance on top of the couch to look at Sherlock and Amy.  
"H-how do you know I work with forensics? And just tell me this, what makes you think I need a job?" Amy asked, suddenly self conscious.  
John sighed, "Sherlock don't." He warned. But Sherlock was already off.

"Easy. You recently graduated from University in Scotland, judging by your part Irish tone I believe you moved from Ireland to start High school in..." He glanced at JJ,"the area around Glasgow. You have spent a lot of time reading lately, your eyes are partly red and look weary from concentrating under a weak light. You also have partly healed paper cuts, your middle finger of your right hand is red and swollen, suggesting you have been writing a lot...quickly. The imprint of the words 'copper chloride preserves for 2-3 weeks' is visible on your right arm as you leaned on wet ink, meaning you used a fountain pen- not the best choice of writing utensil but granted the ink cartridge lasts. You need to buy the book 'Forensics in the 21st Century by Magnus Clint'-" he tossed a book at Amy who barely caught it,"it's been overwritten on the back of your hand a few times meaning the matter is imminent. The book costs £42, not something a graduate could afford. You moved into one of the cheapest flats available in London, close to the hospital and station. You invited JJ because she was the only one of your friends whose job didn't require them to stay in one spot, so long as there's Internet access, she is in employment. She was also the only one spontaneous enough to leave her home at what-a month?-a week's? notice."  
Sherlock jumped lightly from the couch and drew himself closer to Amy so she could feel his breath, "You were running from something. You still are."  
He drew his hands underneath his chin,  
"But what?"

"Sherlock!" Snapped John.  
Amy jumped back as if an electric bolt had hit her. She swallowed slowly, clutching the book. Glancing over at JJ, Amy realised the girl was waiting on her staying or leaving.  
"We have to unpack." Amy muttered.  
JJ immediately hopped off the sofa and followed her.  
"Bye Sherlock, bye John." She said, closing the door behind her.

From inside the girls heard John's angry voice,  
"You couldn't help yourself, could you?"

"Well I liked them." JJ stated, sorting through books from a box labelled, 'other crap.'  
Amy didn't reply and stared outside the window, curious from the events that had just happened,  
"Oh, um,I got the Internet up and running if you want to-"  
JJ had already darted through to her room and had turned on the laptop. Amy sighed and smiled slightly. She had a feeling her life was about to become a lot more chaotic.


	2. An Internet Chat

JJ: Hello, you online?  
JM: Yes, hello. How was the move?  
JJ: Eh, you know, interesting neighbours.  
JM: Really? What r they like?  
JJ: Quite clever, I kno that for sure.  
JM: This worries u?  
JJ: They might think I'm dumb.  
JM: Don't. Your not dumb. Your really smart. Don't think that about ur self.  
JJ:  
JM:  
JJ:  
JM: U still there?  
JJ: I enjoy our chats.  
JM: Me too.

JJ jumped when she heard Amy yelling,  
"Hey you need to help me fix the TV!"  
"Do it yourself!" JJ yelled back.  
"I can't work electricals!"  
JJ sighed and faced back to her computer.

JJ: I have to go now. I'll talk later.  
JM: Y?  
JJ: Amy broke the TV.  
JM: Good luck with that.

JJ logged off smiling to herself, before getting up and opening the door to glare at the broken television set.


	3. Meetings and Arguments

Amy sat in the cafe, engrossed in her physics paper, her eyes scanning the words quickly. She only looked up when she saw someone sit down across from her from the corner of her eye.

She raised her eyebrows when the man smiled at her.  
"I trust your move was pleasant." He said.  
"Excuse me?"  
"It can't be easy, making such a big move so young.  
"How do you - what?"  
The man grinned.  
"I know everything about you Amy. And your friend Julia Jane." He said JJ's name distastefully.  
"Who are you?" Amy demanded.

The man stood up and examined his umbrella.  
"Good day."  
He turned swiftly and made for the door.  
"Hey wait!" Amy dropped the book and walked after him. She left the cafe and saw him. She ran after him now. Amy could never leave a question unanswered, she had to know as much as she could or else she became incredibly irritated. He turned around and grabbed her arm ever so slightly making her wince. Passers by stopped to stare.  
"Family matter. Very upsetting news." The man said as the passers by turned away leaving him and Amy alone.

"As you wish Amy. Into the car please." A car pulled up beside him.  
"And if I don't." Amy replied braver than she felt as the man had laughed at this remark. Or at least Amy thought it was a laugh.  
"So brave for one so young. Rather unfortunate. We wouldn't want any accidents to happen, would we? Into the car Amy. I will be seeing you again soon."  
The man turned and walked off swinging his umbrella. A woman got out of the car who was very interested in her phone, she stood there waiting for Amy to get in.  
Amy stood there and decided that if she was going to follow this man's orders, she would take her time doing it.  
The woman glanced up at Amy and Amy clambered in.  
"So much for taking my time." She thought to herself as the door shut and the car sped away.

...

JJ sat on her laptop in Sherlock's seat, not reacting when John walked out of his bedroom. John did a double take.  
"Hey." She said, not looking up.  
"Did Sherlock let you in?" John asked, confused.  
"No. He's out."  
"Where is he?"  
JJ shrugged, finally glancing up.  
"How should I know?" She said, raising her eyebrows when Sherlock burst through the door,"Speak of the devil."  
"John somebody's picked the lock recent-oh,it's you." Sherlock said.  
JJ smiled at him...

Amy was ushered out of the car and left in a extravagant room with the door left unlocked. She could have left, could have screamed out loud but she wouldn't find out how this man knew so much about her. Amy could feel her senses heighten as she heard footsteps,  
"H-hello, who's there...I know your there, I can hear you."  
"Amelia, how pleasant to see you again."  
Amy groaned inwardly, she hated being called Amelia. The lights flickered on. The same man from the cafe stood in the corner leaning on his umbrella. Amy just sighed, she should have expected it to have been him,  
"Can you make this quick I have more than enough studying to be getting on with."  
The man sneered,  
"Ahh yes, your studying. I think, miss Amelia, you will find that it is...unnecessary at the current moment."  
Amy frowned,  
"What do you mean." She was confused but also slightly worried, this man seemed a bit too different for her liking. The man gestured towards the seat beside him and Amy sat on it cautiously.  
"I have been informed that you are currently residing in two hundred and twenty one c, Baker Street and that you have also become rather...friendly with your neighbours."  
Amy was getting really pissed off with the man,  
"Would you mind just telling me why I'm here."  
"I have a proposition to make. I will give you a considerable amount of money as long as you inform me of the mishaps that take place at two hundred and twenty one b, Baker Street."  
"Why would you be interested?"  
"I worry about one of the residents constantly."  
The man looked from Amy and turned to pour himself a glass of whiskey. He then sat down and looked straight past her, busy in his own thoughts. Amy got up to leave,  
"Wait. I have another proposition. You need work, I can tell. I can get you a place at St Barts, a small job, slightly irrelevant but it pays non the less."  
Amy thought for a second. St Barts was a respectable hospital and would do her good but she didn't trust the man.  
The man began to guide her out of the room as Amy tried to talk quickly,  
"I will accept your second offer as long as you will tell me one thing..."  
She sat in the car again. The man looked down at her and shook her hand,  
"And that is?"  
Before she could say anything the car drove off...


	4. A Quiet Night In

Amy arrived back at 221B to find chaos

What else could she expect?

Sherlock was continuing his habit of shooting the yellow face on the wall, with John desperately trying to convince him to put down the gun. JJ remained oblivios, lost in her own thoughts below the makeshift firing range, quickly typing up coding on her laptop.

Sherlock turned suddenly, still pointing the gun, when he saw Amy in the doorway.

John saw his chance and swiftly grabbed the gun out his hand and disarmed it. Amy lifted her arm from behind to reveal Chinese carry out.

"You guys hungry?" Amy asked, her ears still ringing slightly from the shots.

JJ glanced up.

"I already ate yesterday," she said dismissively.

"Eat something." Amy said sternly.

JJ rolled her eyes and snatched the bag away from her friend.

Sherlock noticed, to his annoyance that the gun was no longer in his possesion and watched as JJ and John began to eat the greasy food. After her visit with the odd man, Amy didn't feel up to any food so instead made a cup o tea. Sherlock caught sight of this and lifted his violin, plucking the strings violently to let John know he was not happy with the gathering in his apartment.

JJ absently handed Amy a half empty box of chicken and distractedly resumed typing, her fingers skimming lightly over the keys.

As John questioned JJ about what she was doing and the legal implications of it, Amy began to clear up, when she suddenly felt a presence beside her.

"You should eat something you know."

Amy nearly dropped the plate she was drying.

"Pardon?"

"You should eat, it will help you overcome shock."

Amy went back to drying dishes, ignoring Sherlock. She then turned to her carryout and took a small mouthful.

"Good." Sherlock said, "Now do you want me to tell you what happened or are you going to tell me?"

The doorbell rang shrilly and JJ jumped up.

"I'll get it." She shouted, racing down the stairs to be confronted by a man in an expensive looking suit.

"Miss Julia Jane."

"Wat."

Amy walked past Sherlock, leaving him standing in the doorway. It took her a while for her to trust people, and while she trusted Sherlock, she wasn't going to stand around and be insulted.

"I need you to come with me." The man said, gesturing out into the lamp lit street

"Ha. How about no?"

JJ stopped when she saw it was the exact same car as she had seen Amy get into that morning.

Sighing slightly, she obliged.

As she stepped out onto the street kerb, she heard a noise that made her adrenalin rush for a spit second before she registerd the pain in her chest.

It seemed to stab into her and become a dull ache all around her body, as her vision began to become blurred she numbly felt hands lowering her to the ground and colour began to fade from her sight.

She realised with a shock that the splashes of red that she saw when she looked down was her own blood pooling out of her chest at an alarming rate.

"Oh shit not again." Was the only thing she managed to weak whisper before she passed out completely.


	5. Uncomfortable in the Hospital

The sound of the shot rang through Baker Street making the trio jump. Amy sprinted past Sherlock and saw through the open door her closest friend lying unconscious in a pool of blood.

Amy clapped her hand over her mouth and rushed down to beside JJ as John checked her pulse and called an ambulance.

Amy's eyes darted around the area, trying to spot anyone who may have fired the shot, but Sherlock guided her to the step and sat her down.

"You wont be able to think properly if you're panicking," he said, observing the angle at which JJ had fallen, the size of the wound and the blood splat.

The ambulance sirens snapped Amy out of her daze and she looked up to see JJ being lifted onto a stretcher.

"I want to go with her," Amy said, her voice hoarse.

"I'm afraid we have to question you first," a man with greying hair said to her, "Detective Inspector Lestrade."

Sherlock frowned at them, trying to understand why Amy was so distraught. She hadn't been the one who was shot.

"You can't possibly expect her to answer any questions, she's clearly in shock. Someone get her a shock blanket."

Lestrade glared over at Sherlock.

"He is right, you know." John chipped in, "I am a doctor after all."

Amy suddenly stood up.

"I'll be perfectly fine after a cup of tea," she said, the glanced over to Anderson, "In the meantime, you might want to move that idiot who is potentially destroying forensic evidence by standing where JJ was shot."

Sherlock smirked at her, before following her and John back to the apartment.

…

The man with the expensive suit had come in to the hospital in a rush not long after the girl who was shot. He hurriedly asked for the room of Julia Jane, who was in surgery at that point, her condition being described as critical.

After she got out the man immediately visited the room, even though the patient was unconscious and left a few flowers by her bedside table.

He then handed the doctor treating her a tight roll of notes and left.

…

JJ's vision returned slowly and she groaned at the harsh lights which could only mean one thing.

**Aliens.**

She giggled for a moment before trying to sit up.

Millions of card and balloons surrounded the bed along with a new laptop and some books. She went to reach over but felt something painfully tug on her arm and realised it was a drip, which ran from her arm and into a blood bag.

"Ugh, that's not my blood." she muttered, before carefully placing her hand over the needle and giving it a gentle tug in an attempt to pull it out.

"That's probably not wise," a voice from the doorway said and JJ jumped about eight feet in the air.

"Jeesus fuck!" She shouted, clutching her chest.

She paused to feel the fabric of the bandage across her front.

"My name is Mycroft Holmes." The man continued, ignoring JJ's miniature heart attack.

"Oh, so you're Sherlock's big brother."

"What else did you think I was?"

"An assassin. That may seem rather paranoid, but considering the circumstances..."

"I am purely here for surveillance reasons. I assure you, you have nothing to worry about. Good day."

"That's exactly what an assassin would say," JJ said, narrowing her eyes as Mycroft left the room.

…

JJ fumbled with the tape on the drip.

"Hey."she called, hoping a nurse would hear her, "Hey!"

"Is everything all right?" a young trainee doctor asked.

"Uh, yeah, when can I get this thing out? I don't feel right having someone else's blood."

"Of course," he said, walking over to her, "It was only really supposed to be in until you were fully stable, but we decided to keep it in a little while longer."

He placed his warm hands over her cold arm and JJ caught sight of his initials on his badge.

**JM**..

The doctor caught her looking.

"It's James Moran. Sorry, I'm apparently not important enough to have my full name on my badge."

JJ laughed slightly, "I know the feeling."

"So you were shot?"

"Yup. And we have no idea who did it."

"You're a pretty cool person, I don't see why anyone would want to kill you."

"Exactly.

The young man paused a moment.

"Hey, I know right now you're kind of...immobile,"he started.

"Wow, those years of med school must have really paid off."

"But," he continued, "Would you, once you're out, like to go for, uh, coffee or something?"

JJ opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by Amy bursting through the door.

"JJ," she gasped, out of breath, "Oh, thank god you're okay I thought you might have died or something. I know you were stable, but it was still kinda scary when you didn't wake up right away I mean-"

"Amy, I'm fine."JJ reassured her frantic friend who was currently smothering her with a hug.

JJ looked over to James, but he was pretending to check a chart.

…

"So you have no idea who shot me or why?" JJ asked.

"No,"replied Lestrade, "Sherlock is busy looking around the crime scene or doing what ever it is he does."

"I don't get it," Amy said, "Who would want to kill JJ?"

"Nobody, that's who."Sherlock said, waking into the room with his hands behind his back.

"What makes you say that?" Amy said, standing up, "She was just bloody shot!"

"Easy, the angle at-" Sherlock began to go off on one of the long rants about how he deduced it making everyone else feel stupid.

"SHUT IT!" JJ shouted, "I know, okay. The shot was fired from high up, which means the person must have been waiting on me leaving, the bullet comes from a disused military used sniper rifle, so the person must be very well trained, a theory backed up by the fact that the shot conveniently missed all vital organs but created a lot of blood. If someone had wanted me dead, I would be in the morgue right now."

JJ was met by a silence

"Plus, why would anyone want to kill me? I'm awesome."

…

As they were leaving the hospital Amy rounded on Sherlock.

"Why aren't you doing more to find out who it was?" She persisted, "Whoever it was might come back and finish the job!"

"Didn't you hear JJ?" Sherlock replied, not stopping, " The person wasn't trying to kill her."

"Then what..?"

"EXACTLY!" Sherlock was grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh god, you're actually enjoying this." Amy said with disgust, then she laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"Just that with living with JJ you'd think I would be surprised by nothing."

Sherlock smiled slightly in reply.


	6. Missing

Sherlock and Amy left the hospital behind and as Sherlock called the taxi, John came running to meet them.  
"Just had a meeting with your brother."  
Sherlock turned and smirked, he always remembered how John felt about Mycroft's meetings.  
"Did he offer you tea with the queen?" Sherlock joked as the trio got into the cab.

JJ watched her friend get into the cab with John and Sherlock. Still immobilised in her bed she gazed out the window and huffed as the doctors had taken away her laptop after she had hacked into the hospital data records. It was then that James Moran came in. Except, something was wrong, he was smiling. But not in a good way.  
Oh fuck, thought JJ.

Sherlock, Amy and John got back to the flat. Amy sat on John's chair and listened whilst he and Sherlock were deliberating over who shot JJ.

James Moran brought in a tray covered with various medical utensils. His smile faded. JJ didn't feel any more relaxed.  
"Don't worry, I just need to replace your drip," he said.  
He reached for the drip and yanked it out.  
"What the hell did you do that for?" JJ yelled.  
James just glanced at his watch in reply. He seemed to be counting down.  
JJ used her free arm, grabbed her coke and threw it in his face. James hadn't expected this and tried to clear his eyes. Whist he was distracted JJ shuffled out of her bed and tried to take a step.  
"No, no, no, I wouldn't want to do that, you'll only hurt yourself more," James said as he caught JJ when she fell,"why spend the effort of hurting yourself when others are willing to do it for you?"  
JJ opened her mouth to swear but James clamped his hand over it and his expression changed he glared at her and shook his head, frowning in a panto dame way. JJ's vision began to fade but not before she bit him severely in the hand.

Amy moved up to her apartment but it felt so bare with JJ's absence. After a lot of persuasion from John and a lot of, "I'm fines" from Amy, Amy grumpily went down to 221B. Sherlock was out on a walk and wasn't likely to come back. John let Amy sit on Sherlock's chair and went to get them some tea. When he came back Amy was asleep. Sherlock came in,saw Amy on his chair, gave John an annoyed glance and sat on John's chair listening to Amy talking away to herself.

As JJ's vision began to fade she felt more nurses come in, they had helped her earlier in the day when changing her drip. Thank god, she thought, some help. They had come to help but not to help her. James directed them into covering her in a white sheet and lifting her onto a trolley. James dismissed the nurses and began to push the trolley down the hospital wing, he no longer wore the JM name badge. Her vision was gone.

Amy woke up suddenly, "The Trainee doctor."  
"What?" John looked at her from where he had been typing on his blog. Sherlock, who had been listening to Amy as she unconsciously spoke her thought process pushed his fingers up to his chin and smirked, he had expected this.  
"We need to get to the hospital," Amy got up and quickly put on her jacket. She looked at John and Sherlock, "NOW!


End file.
